Touchscreens can include electrodes extending from a touch controller. The electrodes can detect contacts from a user, and can determine a location of a contact based on which electrodes detected the contact. Contacts can extend outside of a display area that is designed to receive input. Outside of the display area, the electrodes can be bunched close together before being routed onto a flexible printed circuit board that couples the electrodes to the touch controller. The proximity of the contacts to each other outside the display area can cause contacts just outside the display area to activate a combination of electrodes that causes the touchscreen to falsely detect a touch at an incorrect location on the display area of the touchscreen.